


Just Another Night in Centerville

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: The Dead Don't Die
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 6Ellie surprises Ron at the station late one night.





	Just Another Night in Centerville

Ron sighed to himself as he sat at his desk at the Centerville Police Station, a seemingly never-ending pile of paperwork before him. His co-workers, Cliff and Mindy had already gone home for the evening leaving him to finish up the daily reports. Granted there weren’t a whole lot of reports to complete, he still wanted to get them done; staying at work all night was something he rarely wanted to do.

A knock on the front door broke him from his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend Ellie Jones waving at him, a bag of fast food burgers in her hand. Ron buzzed her in.

“Hey huggy bear,” she greeted him with a kiss, “thought you might like some dinner.”

“You know I would,” he remarked as he took the drink tray from her other hand and set it on the desk.

Ellie started to unpack the bag, handing Ron a wrapped bacon cheeseburger (his favorite); he happily unwrapped it and took a bite.

“So anything exciting happened today?” she asked him as she took a bite of a French fry.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Not really, just the usual stuff. Couple guys speeding, public intoxication, teens breaking into the old abandoned Whitmore house.”

“Just another Friday night in Centerville, huh?”

“Pretty much. Still got a little bit of paperwork to finish up before I can head home.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Ellie offered.

“Not particularly,” he replied.

Ron went back to his work while Ellie nibbled on some fries. She sipped on her soda, looked around the nondescript station for something to entertain herself while Ron finished his work. She picked up a pair of handcuffs and twirled them. She then tapped one of them on her left wrist; it clicked into place.

“Oh shit,” she cursed under her breath as Ron looked up. She sheepishly held her arm up. “Uh, babe…”

He just laughed; he leaned back in his chair. “Well looks like you got yourself in a little quandary there, little lady,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, can you just unlock these things please?”

“I can. The question is will I?”

Ellie sighed. “Will you please unlock these, baby?”

Ron acted like he was thinking for a bit. “Nah,” he said and reached over and attached the other one to her right wrist.

“Ron!” she exclaimed. “Come one, get these things off me!”

Ron crossed his large arms over his chest. “What’ll you give me if I do?”

“A back rub. Full body,” she said. “And we can watch your favorite movie.”

“I don’t know,” he mused.

“I’ll give you a blowjob.”

His eyebrow shot up. “Seriously? Right now?”

Ellie knew she had him. She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing off her face. “Right here, right now, at your desk.”

Ron scooted his desk chair back slightly and she got down on her hand and knees in front of him. She reached up and undid his pants. She kissed the front of his briefs as she rubbed them gently making Ron’s manhood stir in excitement. She slowly pulled his underwear down; his semi-flaccid cock plopped out.

Ellie picked up the organ, looked up at him, and ran her tongue along the underside of the shaft.

He hitched his breath at the sensation; she licked him again, looking up at him with doe eyes. She tentatively kissed the tip a few times before taking the full length in her mouth.

Holy hell, did it feel good. Really good. Ron couldn’t remember the last time he had ever had a blow job, or at least one this good.

Ellie gradually increased her pace, her head bobbing up and down in Ron’s lap. She placed her hands on his thighs, spreading them slightly apart in order to give her better access. Every so often she added her teeth, gently raking them along the skin of Ron’s length. It sent shivers up his spine.

He reached down and placed his hand on top of her head as she slightly raised herself on her knees, allowing herself to deep throat him. She gradually quickened her movements, taking as much of him as she could. She felt the glans of his penis tickle the back of her throat.

Before long, Ron felt his cock start to twitch. He tightened his grip on Ellie's head, pulling her close to his groin.

“Oh God,” he breathed. “Oh God, oh God.”

Without warning he came in Ellie’s mouth, his hips bucking upwards. She drank every ounce of her boyfriend’s hot sperm, swallowing every last drop of it. She sat back and wiped her mouth on her hand.

“Wow, that was great,” Ron panted as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Ellie blushed and murmured her thanks. She held up her hands for him to undo the handcuffs.

He grinned and undid them, pulling her into his lap; she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you hurry up and finish your paper so we can head out of here, huh huggy bear,” Ellie said with a kiss to his cheek.

“You read my mind, hunny bug,” Ron replied.


End file.
